


His Eyes

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len cannot say no to Barry, especially with those eyes...





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well idk what happened here but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Len had a problem. 

His problem seemed to be that no matter what he tried, he couldn’t say no to Barry Allen if the boy looked at him with his puppy eyes. Or maybe it was his eyes in general because they always had this innocent spark in them that Len seemed to be weak for.

Barry asks him to attend a family dinner at the West’s house? It was a no for all about five minutes before Len had glanced up from his book only to meet the kid’s eyes. That had him getting up to get changed in an instant.

Len and Barry are out for a walk and find a stray kitten, what does the boy do? Gets attached to it within a second of looking at it and asks if they can bring it back to their apartment. Len doesn’t like animals, but he does like cats, he’d just really prefer to get an older one that is more relaxed and sleepy rather than a kitten. 

Seeing as he couldn’t say no, now he had a kitten in their apartment that chased him around and clawed at his ankles. The little brown thing was annoying yet he couldn’t find it in himself to mind when he walked in on Barry and the kitten asleep on the couch together. It resulted in some pretty cute photos.

So, yeah, Len was pretty sure he had a problem. 

Len could say no to Lisa for fucks sakes! His sister was so insistent and because of their childhood, it was hard for him to say no to her. Yet when it came to Barry, he found it ten times as hard to say no. Barry was his lover and there were no limits to what he’d do to make the kid happy.

Len knew for a fact that it was Barry’s eyes that made it impossible for him to say no. any time Len is reading and Barry wants something, Len can say no easily until he looks at the boy. Len seriously considers not looking at the boy at all anymore, but then again, he was way too cute and sexy not to look at.

He suspected Barry knew it too, because anytime Len caved and gave him what he wanted, a wickedly adorable smile came onto his face and his eyes lit with mischief.

Oh, yeah. Barry knew Len’s weakness and it simply was not fair. Looks like he’d have to even the odds. If only he knew where to start...

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
